medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor: Warfighter
Medal of Honor: Warfighter (MOH:W) is latest installment of the Medal of Honor series. It is a direct sequel to Medal of Honor (2010). Game The story focuses on two Navy SEALs of AFO Neptune, namely Mother and Preacher. The game also focuses on their family life back at the States to reveal the family men behind the warriors. The game won't be based on a specific battle, instead focusing on real-world events such as Somalian pirate attacks and hostage rescues in the Philippines Preacher, Mother, Voodoo and other central characters are returning from Medal of Honor 2010. One confirmed location is the flooded Isabela City, Philippines. For the first time in the Medal of Honor series other non-US Special Forces units are represented as well, such as in Task Force Atlas Confirmed Units All four morale patches for the playable factions from the campaign have been released, one consisting of grinning shark for Task Force Mako, the second, the stylized head of a bird for Task Force Blackbird , the third, the open maw of a grizzly bear for Task Force Grizzly, and a man holding up a digitized planet for Task Force Atlas. Friendly *Task Force Mako - (US Navy) *Task Force Blackbird - (Other Government Agency) *Task Force Grizzly - (US Marine Corps) *Task Force Atlas - (International Special Forces units) Enemy *Abu Sayyaf *Al-Shabaab Multiplayer *SEAL – Navy SEALs, US *GROM – Grupa Reagowania Operacyjno-Manewrowego, Poland *SFOD-D – 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, US *SAS – Special Air Service, Britain *JTF2 – Joint Task Force 2, Canada *FSK/HJK – Forsvarets Spesialkommando/Hærens Jegerkommando, Norway *OGA – Other Government Agency, US *KSK – Kommando Spezialkräfte, Germany *ROKN UDT – Republic of Korea Naval Special Warfare Brigade (Seals), Korea *SASR – Special Air Service Regiment, Australia *GRUPPA ALFA – Alpha Group, Russia *SOG - Särskilda operationsgruppen, Sweden Announcement It has been in development since the release of Medal of Honor''http://www.medalofhonor.com/tier1central. According to an article done by EuroGamer, the EA titles ''Medal of Honor and Battlefield will alternate each year, placing the release of the next Medal of Honor at some point late in 2012. It is likely that the cast of characters will have changed, although it has been confirmed that Mother, Voodoo, and Preacher will be returning. In early 2011, Executive Producer of Medal of Honor (2010) Greg Goodrich was quoted stating, "Yes, Danger Close is currently working on the next Medal of Honor. Just recently, EA announced that the reboot of Medal of Honor was a big success with over 5 million copies sold. We wanted to take a moment to thank each of you for supporting us, our new studio and our storied franchise. We would especially like to thank all of the long time Medal of Honor fans out there who have stuck with us over the years. It's going to be a fun ride for the Medal of Honor franchise. We are happy to have you aboard."http://www.playerattack.com/news/2011/02/20/medal-of-honor-sequel-in-the-works/ Closer to home, a card with Task Force Mako's emblem with MOH in bold text was included in all units of Battlefield 3, serving as a grander announcement of the game's impending release. Reveal Medal of Honor: Warfighter was revealed on 23rd February 2012 by gameinformer in one of their blogs. It is to use the Frostbite 2 engine the very one that powered Battlefield 3 and is to still follow Tier 1 Operators, the Multiplayer is not being made by DICE this time round, it is all under development by Danger Close studios. The full blog post is here. Confirmed Weapons *HK416 *MP7A1 http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/05/speed-fine-accuracy-final *AKM variant *RPG-7 *Glock variant *LaRue Tactical OBR 5.56 http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/04/dead-center-precision *LaRue Tactical OBR 7.62 http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/04/dead-center-precision *LaRue Tactical PredatAR 5.56 http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/04/dead-center-precision *LaRue Tactical PredatAR 7.62 http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/04/dead-center-precision *M40A3 *McMillan Tac-300 *McMillan TAC-50http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/03/shoot-win *McMillan customized M1Ahttp://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/03/shoot-win *McMillan CS5http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/03/shoot-win *Vickers Tactical 1911http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/05/speed-fine-accuracy-final *M-45 MEUSOC *M249 SAW Gallery Campaign medal-of-honor-warfighter_patch-task-force-blackbird.jpg|Task Force Blackbird 2832655391305522143.jpg|Task Force Mako Grizzly 0.png|Task Force Grizzly Task Force Atlas.jpg|Task Force Atlas Warfighter E3 Screenshot.jpg|E3 Screenshot Pre Released. Possibly M249 SAW Warfighter Zodiac 2.jpg|Zodiac in the jungle with a minigun Warfighter Zodiac.jpg|Zodiac in the ocean. AKM.jpg|Hostages Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 13.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 12.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 11.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 10.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 9.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 8.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 7.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 6.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 5.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 4.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 3.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 2.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 1.jpg Multiplayer Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 22.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 21.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 20.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 19.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 18.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 17.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 16.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 15.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 14.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 13.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 12.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 11.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 10.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 9.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 8.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 7.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 6.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 5.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 4.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 3.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 2.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 1.jpg Video References Category:Games Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter